


The Successor

by trancer



Category: Nikita (TV 2010)
Genre: Anal Play, Cunnilingus, F/F, Female Character of Color, Female Characters, Femslash, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Rimming, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-06
Updated: 2011-06-06
Packaged: 2017-10-20 05:03:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/209025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trancer/pseuds/trancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amanda‘s waited too long, worked too hard for her plans to fail now. She just needs the perfect recruit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Successor

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** “Nikita”, its characters, and the situations depicted are the property of Warner Brothers Television. This piece of fan fiction was written for fun and not profit.

Amanda feels old.

No, she shakes her head almost violently at the thought, not old - tired. A weariness that’s crept down into her bones like slow moving lava. She’s tired of playing a constant game of two steps forward, five steps back. She’s tired of her status within Division. She’s tired of Percy’s less than Machiavellian plans, her constantly trying to talk some sense into him and Percy ignoring her advice that she knows will be the ruination of them all.

More than anything, she’s tired of the way Percy looks and talks to her, like she’s something less than his equal. Nothing more than another Division tool to used at his whims.

Amanda can’t wait for the day she finally takes him down.

There are papers on her desk and Amanda glances over them with a disinterested gaze. Another failed mission, failed because of Nikita. Nikita is both Percy and Amanda’s biggest failure but that doesn’t stop Percy from glaring at Amanda as if it were all her fault.

Nikita was Amanda’s ‘special project’ and there’s a pang of.. something Amanda can’t or won’t put her finger on. There have been ones before and ones after Nikita, failures all and most of them dead. But none have cut as hard or as deep as Nikita.

As hard as it is, Amanda knows its time to move on, time to concentrate on the present, the future, because nothing is to be gained by dwelling on the past. It’s time for a new successor to the throne.

There’s Alex and Amanda smiles at the thought. Eager Alex, with her doe-eyes, baby doll lips and a body that belies the experience within it. Eager Alex. Conniving, manipulative Alex. Amanda purses her lips because no matter how ripe the fruit, Amanda knows from painful experience, it’s not quite ready to be plucked and despite Percy’s insistence.

Alex has secrets. Amanda doesn’t like secrets, especially the ones kept specifically from her. And Amanda can’t wait for the day she finally breaks Alex, slices deep, rips her open and takes what was never meant to be hidden. Then, and only then, will Alex be ready.

Until that time, Amanda must choose another.

She has chosen another.

A smile on her lips, she leans back in her chair, threads her fingers together, resting them on her stomach and waits. Amanda’s very good at waiting.

There’s no knock, the door opens and Jaden enters.

Eager, eager Jaden.

She walks across the floor in her Division issued sweats, taking an attentive military stance on the other side of Amanda’s desk. Amanda waits and watches as the silence between them ticks on, thickens, the way the tiny muscles on Jaden’s face twitch and flex in confusion. Amanda shifts, re-crosses her legs. The fruit might not be ready to be plucked, it doesn’t mean Amanda can’t have a taste.

“Hello, Jaden,” she finally says, breaking the silence.

“You requested to see me,” she says, all Division recruit rote.

“There’s an upcoming mission. Percy wants to send a recruit. I suggested you,” Amanda pauses, watching Jaden’s lips twitch in an effort to not smile. “Percy disagreed. He wants to send Alex.”

Jaden’s eyes snap towards Amanda, an almost wide-eyed, harsh and angry glare. They’ll have to work on that, Amanda thinks. But, there’s time. There’s always time.

Jaden darts her eyes back forward, realizing her mistake.

“Unfortunately for you,” Amanda moves, rising upwards from her seat. “I don‘t necessarily disagree with Percy.”

“What do I have to do?” Jaden blurts, speaking out of turn.

“Learn delicacy.” Amanda doesn’t fight the smile curling her lips. “Delicacy and subtlety. Those haven’t been your strongest suits, have they, Jaden?” Jaden’s forced to admit with the shake of her head. “And this is a very delicate mission. One, I almost have to admit, suits Alex more than it suits you.”

The confidence on Jaden’s face fades, turning to a mixture of uncertainty and anger. Yes, they’ll definitely have to work on that.

“Some of our missions are very delicate.” Amanda circles, stalks, around her desk. She circles around Jaden, standing behind the woman, where she can feel the warmth of Jaden’s body, her lips a hair’s breath from Jaden’s ear. “Some of our.. clients,” Amanda has to pause to keep the word from spitting distastefully from her mouth. It was Percy’s idea to go from being an agency of black ops missions to something more. “They have secrets. Certain peccadilloes..”

“Pecca-what?” Jaden blurts then immediately clamps her mouth closed.

“Peccadillo,” Amanda rolls the word. “16th century Spanish meaning to sin. Those little obsessions we all have that would be frowned upon in polite society. In modern words we would call them fetishes, kinks, perversions. Some of our clients have them. Lots of them.”

Amanda steps back, letting the silence fill the air as her words soak in. There’s an ugliness in this particular line of work. While there are limited choices for a recruit, it’s always best to let them choose. A hard truth Percy refuses to accept.

“Turn around, Jaden.” Her voice, her countenance is hard. Another line all recruits approach. She wants to see Jaden’s face when she decides whether or not to cross. “Have you been with a woman?”

“I..” Jaden stammers, closes her mouth. She drops her eyes to the floor as she shakes her head.

Amanda softens, sees the weight pressing down on Jaden’s shoulders as if her answer is another failure in a life of failures. Amanda steps closer. She brings her fingertips to the point of Jaden’s chin, lifting the woman’s head until their eyes meet.

“It’s not that difficult,” she chuckles. “Delicacy and subtlety. You won’t be capable of either until you believe in yourself. No one will ever believe in you more than you. Do you believe in yourself, Jaden?”

The confidence returns. “Yes.”

“Good,” Amanda smiles, removing her hand as she steps back. She walks towards the white couch in her office, sits in the center, arms spread across the back as she crosses her legs. “This certain client has a very specific..”

“Peccadillo,” Jaden answers quickly, beaming.

“Yes,” Amanda clips back, irritated at the interruption. “A peccadillo for pretty girls with experienced tongues. You have the pretty part down. Now, we must work on the experienced part of your tongue.”

Another silence and Amanda watches as Jaden’s uncertainty returns. Amanda sighs heavily, uncrosses her legs as she shifts her hips forward, spreads open her thighs to get her point across. “Jaden?” It’s not a question but a command.

Her eyes widen then just as quickly narrow, a kitten learning how to kill. She inhales deeply, setting her resolve then walks across the floor towards Amanda.

Amanda twitches, feels the warm and coiling tension building in the pit of her stomach. It hasn’t been *that* long. It’s been too long. Too long with a recruit so eager, so _willing_.

And Jaden’s on her knees, her hands on Amanda’s thighs, just staring at Amanda’s pussy like it’s some alien thing she’s never seen before.

“Jaden,” Amanda chuckles. “The fastest way to fail is to not try.”

It’s all the encouragement Jaden needs because her head is lowering between Amanda’s thighs and Amanda softly sighs at the feel of Jaden’s wet breath on her pussy, sighs again at those first tentative swipes of Jaden’s tongue. They’re always tentative at first. Jaden grows bolder, pushing her tongue into Amanda’s cunt and Amanda rewards her with a moan, clenching, rolling her hips.

She thought she’d have to teach Jaden how to like it, how to learn to love it, but it’s Jaden who’s moaning now, curling her arms around Amanda’s thighs, pistoning her tongue deeper and deeper. It’s sloppy and inexperienced but eager, so very eager. It takes everything Amanda has not to thread her fingers into Jaden’s hair, push her where she wants, no, needs Jaden to be.

Instead, she lets herself enjoy it, says a silent thank you to closeted senators and they‘re simple perversions. Her head lolls back as she lets the throaty moans escape through her lips. It’s not a whimper, Amanda does NOT whimper, more like a sound of disappointment as Jaden withdraws her tongue. Then, she feels the tip of Jaden’s tongue tentatively prodding her ass and Amanda slides lower, spreads herself wider as she groans her approval.

Jaden’s all tentative exploration, circling and prodding, poking just enough to make Amanda twitch, enough to make her want more, *demand* more. There’s another ‘not quite a whimper but a sound of disappointment’, then Jaden replaces her tongue with a finger, takes her tongue and jams it back into Amanda’s cunt. And all cognitive thought is lost. Definitely not the worst, nor the best but it’s Jaden’s _potential_ , her goddamned eagerness that sends Amanda spinning towards the edge. There’d been so many, so many recruits, so few with the potential, the willingness to give all their control over to Amanda instead of Percy.

There have been many. There have been so few.

It’s been a long time since there’s been one like Jaden.

She removes her finger, her tongue then wraps her lips around Amanda’s clit like it’s a newly discovered toy. Amanda’s so close, so fucking close, it takes everything within her to keep from spiraling over the edge. Because she wants to make this last, wants to be the one in control, to be the one to choose when she comes. Because Jaden will make her come, especially if she keeps doing *that* - sucking Amanda’s clit hard between her lips, battering it with her tongue. When she slides two fingers into Amanda’s cunt, all pumping and thrusting action, Amanda holds back, lets it last just that little bit longer.

Amanda curls her fingers, digs her nails into the leather of her couch then, finally, lets go. It’s still controlled, her orgasm, and she grunts hard, every muscle in her body straining as she holds back the twitching convulsions.

Jaden doesn’t stop, like she hasn’t noticed Amanda coming on her face. Good Jaden, Amanda thinks, Eager Jaden. But there’s something else Jaden still needs to learn - control. When to let go and, more importantly, when to stop.

Amanda reaches down, threads her fingers into Jaden’s hair. “Jaden,” she says, nails scraping as she tightens her grip because Jaden’s curled her fingers, found *that* spot and if she continues Amanda will come again.

“Jaden,” she says again, this time her voice stern and commanding. Jaden withdraws her fingers, releases her hold on Amanda’s clit, looking up at her, grinning all confidently self-satisfied.

“That is all,” Amanda says icily. Jaden’s face twitches, the confidence draining, like she’s beginning to doubt she just rocked Amanda’s world. Which she did but Amanda can’t let her know that. Not yet. The anger returns, quickly and easily, to Jaden’s face. She rises to her feet, wipes her swollen lips and sticky chin with her forearm and Amanda takes a moment to glance at her own wetness glistening off Jaden’s skin.

As quickly and quietly as she entered, Jaden leaves. Amanda re-crosses her legs, leans back on the couch. There will be time to think about cleaning the stains ruining both her dress and her couch. For now, Amanda revels, her still tingling flesh, the warmth of her skin and how both are and aren’t just about sex.

She’s found what she needs. Jaden’s still a bit raw, a bit unrefined but she can be trained, more importantly, she’s willing to learn. Amanda is more than willing to teach.

Because Amanda has plans and time is on her side now. She knows empires fall and empires rise. And time is running out on Percy’s rein and Amanda can take her rightful place as..

The successor.

END


End file.
